The Hunter Shot Series
by Akiyama-64
Summary: Public wonderings about what should be in the woods, in the economy, in politics. Not a novel, but a series of one-shots to figure out what they could be best featured in. Trainers, officers, rangers, etc, get some negatives for their actions.
1. Chapter 1

There appeared to be an absence in the pokémon world. Who would serve the capable pokémon? Surely not trainers, that's a joke, they make pokémon work for them. How do the pokémon get to produce by themselves? Humans saw an opportunity to be business partners, advisers, tradesmen, and protectors. They are called hunters, an unfitting title, but they took it up and spat in the faces of the regions. There is plenty to be imagined and found about them, but most avoid the subject of them and go about their lives without understanding the benefits they bring.

I write these things for fun, and it's a view on behind the scenes work.

Note: Anyone may jump to whatever chapter in this fic. The stories do not require reading of previous stories. Jump to four, three, or two, or whatever if you don't feel like reading Story One today.

Story One

Response to Aggression.

Mr. Eagle and his swampert tugged along in a river between the trees and bushes. His metal boat carried boxes attached to the hull, his rifle, ammo, and himself. His swampert would ask where to go when they reached a fork in the river, and Eagle would praise swampert for carrying the boat up waterfalls and rapids with a rope or his hands.

He heard growling to his left, he turned his head and saw a skuntank ready to pounce with its white paws and purple fur. Eagle shot it.

Swampert stopped, and Eagle said, "My silenced rifle prevented a problem. Feel like you can tow that dead thing as well?" the swampert nodded its blue head and left the boat's rope to get the body ten meters off the shore. "Thanks," he said, taking the bloody fur and setting it behind him.

Eagle saw he shot down the skunk's body, likely down its lungs or heart. Oh well, he thought, the village was near, the skunk essence would be valuable to sell there.

He tipped his hat up and looked at the clouds, then brushed off his tan jeans and jacket as water splashed onto him.

"They want you to leave," someone said up the river. Eagle looked around and saw nobody.

"Not until I know who assaulted that trainer," a female voice said, then he saw a person in all green on one side of the river, and a woman in blue on the other. Some buildings of wood cut within the last year stood on either side with moss and bark covered roofs.

"Oh hello, Burton," Eagle said, waving at him while he set his rifle in his lap.

"And you better explain why that skuntank is dead, sir," the woman said.

"I don't like you already. What is that lady?" he asked Burton.

The man sat down and put his green hat to his side and said that she came here about a trainer's complaint. Police business.

Swampert stopped once in front of Burton and brought the boat onto the sand and dirt shore.

The police lady recounted the trainer's tale of how he battled a wild blaziken, caught it, but then a man smashed his face in and took the pokémon out of the ball and away. She asked who did it.

"Ryan," Burton said, rubbing his nose.

"You will bring him over that bridge," she said, pointing at the wooden arch upstream. "For questioning."

"Nope. The local rule supports him. The elders of different species agreed, too. So you go away," Burton said. The officer stomped her foot and said that she would call the rangers out to get Ryan if he didn't come now.

A breloom came to Burton's side, and whispered. He nodded and patted the grass type's back, letting him and his long white tail leave. Burton shrugged and said that the Sinnoh government she worked for did not apply in a region where almost no humans have dominated due to the wildlife's aggressive nature. So he said that the village did not want her here, and that Sinnoh would only be a bother.

Burton then knocked his fists with another swampert and talked while the officer crossed her arms and stood there.

"I'll send her back," the swampert said, then jumped into the river.

Burton nodded then turned to Eagle. Trades of fur for hemp, skunk essence for gold, beets for garden hoes, beans for seeds, shirts for furs. A lucario and blaziken walked up to ask what the tradesman had, then another breloom, and a kecleon.

Then the swampert taking away the officer yelped. Burton saw a knife in the officer's hand. Burton took his pistol out, but the swampert punched her back and she was down.

"I think her neck's broken," Burton said.

"She was a fool," Eagle's swampert said, "I better go make sure she's okay," he said, looking at the swampert with the knife in her side.

The elders heard of the death shortly after. They shrugged and ordered the officer buried fifty meters deep in mud. Burton later said to the injured swampert that he was sorry about the armed thug disturbing the peace.

Eagle would trade his goods, then leave to sell the hemp to make fine trainer clothes, use Burton's little gold coin, then take the variety of wild pokémon meat to his shed to smoke, and then sell that. The pokémon gained more tools for better farming, doubling how much one blaziken could plant in a day, and fence post diggers for better fences around plots. Better foundations for their huts could be done by builders. Meanwhile, Burton would call up other tradespeople for how to get rubber on the roofs instead of wood, bark, and moss.

As for the officer, perhaps a ranger would swing by to check the village, see the plain wooden walls of the simple huts, shrug, and then leave. The stabbed swampert buried the officer herself, and told no one else. She respected her elder swampert since he was family.

They started as families in the forest before hunters recruited them into one place for settling. Burton's treating of the swampert's stab made him part of that.

* * *

It's rated M because hemp was mentioned. While you'll giggle at it because you think it's just a drug, it can actually do a lot more. It can make paper, reinforce concrete, be like cotton in clothes, and other stuff. Besides, in the pokemon world, I doubt drug laws of any kind would be enforced. But remember kids, stay clean.


	2. Steakhouse

Story Two

The Average Scene in Jubilife During the League

Trainers stepped up the pokémarts with their wallets tight in their bright colored nylon pants and jackets. The storekeepers, owners, and two men in blue business suits walked through the lines. No one saw that this group was the reason that most markets that day were shut for dinner. They locked the doors and put up the CLOSED signs on the display windows. Despite it being the Sinnoh League's match in Jubilife City that week, all these owners had private matters to deal with. Even if a kid asked them to stop and let him buy something, any of them would say no and carry on.

To rein in the favors of these two men, they would all attend the same eating place—a steakhouse. The shop owners selling well ate meats of ursarings, birds, tauros, and stantlers, those that didn't ate milktank meat.

After ordering, the two suited men passed out folders to all the shopkeepers. The folders showed details of supplies, locations, starting bids, and technical info of the supply. Warehouse mangers and factory owners came here as well for this, though smaller in number.

Of course, one trainer would find the steakhouse and start yelling at them for being out of the shop while he's in dire need of oran berries.

"All right, I want to buy a bunch of berries," he said, stomping past the host. She dressed with a black skirt with cotton shining like rubber, and a form fitting white jacket that squeezed her breasts up and made the women in the restaurant sigh and lean back in their chairs with eyes shut.

The men looked at her, then shrugged and looked back at their tan folders.

"I want the freshest berries, come on," she said, placing a hand on the table and glaring at a man with gray hair, a face ready to fight hers with strength, and blue eyes.

"Go to the department store and shut up," he said. He didn't even look at her from his folder as he turned a page.

The two men who passed the folders out walked towards her and the seated man. They whispered to each other about the man's job as a factory owner and him slapping kids that annoy him in public. Once he had fired twenty young men for throwing belts around the factory floor like snakes.

"That's too far, too far for a lady at this time of night," she said, wagging a finger at him. "Just get that pokémart across the road open."

"Lady, you leave now," one man in the blue suits said as he brushed his blond hair and held his voice down. "The host will have nothing of this here."

"Oh yeah? Wanna battle over it?" Everyone in the shop knew what the words meant to a hunter, so forks and spooned dropped on the tables, wine held still, and others looked up from their salads. A few seconds later, the other suited man laughed and threw his brown hair back.

"Use force against us so you can bitch about berries? Berries? Are you trying to seem like a killer to me? Your pokémon would be shot in three seconds if you tried it here."

The factory owner next to the lady complained about today's trainers being completely out of touch. Why, even forty years ago trainers and hunters sometimes worked together, he said, and now they would do things like this in public. He shoved her back and told her that whippersnappers like her needed better parents than those whippersnappers that raised her. The two suited men looked at the ceiling the whole time, then sighed once the lady left due to the man's rant.

"Ah," he said, wiping his face with a white towel from the wooden table. "You know what, it seems that no matter how many good things you do, that guerrilla of a girl is going to be on the news about how she was verbally assaulted by tomorrow."

The other owners at tables muttered in agreement then the blond man in the suit patted the old man's shoulder and said sorry about it.

"No need. You're a fine representative. I always get the best from hunters thanks to you. I always get uptight around those youngsters, that's all." He said, then threw the towel back on the table and leaned back in his chair with his red tie hanging down his side.

"Anyway, there are plans to improve the understanding of hunters and their jobs." The brown haired one said.

The man said they better give some details about it since he wanted to see how there would be any way to reduce these incidents in the future. Both men nodded and said they just had to get the news out about the good things they do.

The factory owner said that was nice and all, but he wanted the whole story told about the life and experiences and other things. A volume of stories, the men asked. Indeed, the man replied.


	3. Ash isn't Real

Story Three

"Ash isn't Real"

Burton and Ryan stayed in a hotel room a month after the incident where the officer stabbed the swampert. They had worn out all their knowledge on them. Fishing, the river got empty at times, farming, established farmers now gave advice, huts, the pokemon had the best the two humans could build, and advice for the elders, they were satisfied and didn't need to pay to have them around any more. No security went in to replace the two people because the village believed they had built a solid wooden fence in a village deep enough in the woods to be safe.

Traders came and went though, and those traders would take the goods home and either sell them or keep them. The elders left Burton a thank you note for teaching them to write, and for setting up a buyer of their excess food. Burton handed this note to Ryan while he was in the room.

Ryan nodded and rubbed the paper in his dry, rough hands on the table. "Not an exciting job, but a good one indeed."

Burton shrugged in his chair and laid his elbow on the wooden surface. "Starts good, too, just have to walk into the forest, rain or snow or shine, and find a group of pokemon lying about," Burton said, remembering how he and Ryan would walk the forest. "They run away from most humans, but never us. They know they have a chance to be invested in."

Ryan nodded and joked that a trainer would have to send a flying type in the air to locate them, then ride in with a horse and laser gun just to knock one down—if the pokemon don't kill him for trying. Burton laughed and said that he would always have his rifle drawn in the wild, not to be preparded for pokemon, just for the trainers. His scent drove away pokemon that knew he was a threat, but attracted the ones that could be helped. That's what is in the repel sprays, joked Burton, my sweat.

Then Ryan brought up Ash, and asked how many trainers are there like him.

"Ash isn't real," Burton brushed his black hair and sighed. "breaks some kids hearts for adults to say that. That was just a TV show, and Ash was its character."

"Ha, and the events in the games and movies?" Ryan said, leaning in across the table, creaking his chair.

"Good advertisement for the Pokemon League as well. Some events happened, but not in the way told, and others were fairy tales," Burton turned on the TV that was parallel to the two men. He flipped it to a random channel and stopped it with a trainer on the summit of Mt. Coronet. "Ah, the best half-truth."

Ryan nodded and moved to grab a bottle of volka and one small glass from a small, black fridge under the table and against the white wall. "At least you're not drunk on that stuff," Burton said.

"I was a car salesman, then I got fired and became a soldier for Ball Defense, and then I upgraded to hunter. Ah, Gunther taught me about this stuff, good for the adult social life sometimes."

"Yeah, and he went through Alcoholics Anonymous to recover," Burton said, getting up, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, then sitting down.

"He sniped Cryus. That trainer on screen lost," Ryan said, throwing the drink down his throat. He breathed out hard and sighed. "Here's how he told me the story:

"During spring the village pokemon told me they felt disturbed about something, other hunters reported the same thing. I would pace about my hut at night thinking what it could be, but no answer came until I heard about an unusual amount of humans stacking the mountain. Me and Rayner stood in the village closest to Mt. Coronet that morning and we discussed with the elder typhlosion and infernape what to do. Both wanted me to leave the mountain side village and be helped by three pokemon to the top of the mountain. They warned us that what happened up there deeply concerned them.

"An assault rifle and sniper rifle came with me up. What a terrible mountainside. I could climb, and had the gear, but the snow that day made me dependent on the help of the three infernapes around me. About a hundred feet in elevation away from the top, their fires went out and they said they had to climb sideways to the trail. I went first, it was a small ledge I side stepped on to get over there. Once on the trail's side, I saw five humans running at me. They told me they were going to kill me for what I did. I shrugged at them and raised my rifle as I told them to stop.

"They undid the balls from their belts and held them up. I shot all five of the people in a second, and the snowstorm likely prevented others from hearing it. The three infernapes pushed me and said we had to hurry. We ran up the trail, and that was awful. I could run two hundred on the ten meter pacer test, but I barely ran up to the top that day.

"At the top, I saw the huge eyes of something, then the trainer and a blue haired man. Then the snow covered them up from my view. I dived right and told my friends to stay down as I brought out my scoped rifle. Another break in the snow showed a young man with a ball in hand versus Cyrus. Him, really, I thought, well, he was a trouble-maker for hunters sometimes anyway.

"That thing behind him was massive, Dialga, that huge blue steel beast, and it was chained with big, red chains attached to the pillars. The young man used fire types against his team, I didn't see much of the battle, but there was not enough air for real fire attacks. He lost to Cyrus, and he started laughing loudly at the trainer.

"My rifle aimed at his chest, the bullet would fly off the mountain after hitting him. I didn't shoot until I heard him proclaim 'now I will reset the world to my control,' and I shot him. I didn't see him when I shot, but when the snow cleared again, he was down, and blood had flown on the snow around him. Dialga's chains shook the ground and threw me up and down for ten seconds before they vanished, and then Dialga, too, was gone.

"I stood over the young man and watched him awake, his face was bloody. Someone punched him. He cursed me, and I jerked my body back in disgust for that, then he fainted. I could have let him die in the cold, but I carried that kid down the mountain the whole way, and no stupid Team Galactic member stood in our way as all five of us left."

"Right place, right time, even that drunk got to be a hero," Burton said, drinking his water. He knew that the media featured his name on the front page for only two days, then the next week went to a sex scandal about some elite four member somewhere.


	4. Some Years Ago, Rocket Learned

Story Four

"Some Years Ago, Rocket Learned..."

Weekly surveying by unarmed drones in the wilderness above Kanto's deep forests picked up unknown human heat signatures near three villages overseen by three pairs of Dice Guild hunters. Burton sneaked near it and zoomed in on the camp made under mostly full leaf cover. Team Rocket, he thought to himself as he saw their black shirts and red letters, they must have plans to be this close. He radioed it in to his guild and they said the defense contractor will be on alert, and the drone will be hovering all the time.

Burton attached plastic notecards to rocks and threw them as hard as he could at the camp, he encircled it, even crossing a recently dug up dirt road, to throw the orange notecards as close to them. Burton had these notes printed with offers of defection for enough money to buy two new cars. He returned to his village and told Ryan the story.

Ryan laughed and said, "Having a human here that can't understand a capable pokemon will be terrible. Still, better than losing these hitmonlees and hitmonchans."

"No one may take the offer," he said, shrugging with his assault rifle slung over his shoulder. "We just do all we can about it, without shooting first," he kicked the dirt and walked toward the village to tell their elders and everyone else.

They canceled their wrestling and boxing and fighting matches afterwards since they worried being all in the same place endangered them at this time. Hunts throughout the week continued with Burton sniping a rhydon twice in its softer rock belly, and then having the team of fighting types beat down a scyther since it tried to slash at the group. Both offered danger to any civil pokemon, they would be brazen in stomping into farms to take food if no one was around to beat them dead or shoot them.

Team Rocket also would be as brazen, but they had access to courts as humans, and the guild could be seen as a gang of wild shooters if they wrong them.

The next day, a woman rode in on top of an arcanine. Her blond hair swayed around and flashed sunlight onto the wooden walls of the huts, and she said she was called in to patrol three villages in the daylight. Ryan shook her hand until she pulled back and sneered, saying that she had a husband.

"Anyway," she said as Ryan backed off and lowered his head. "We have a perfect reputation at stake here. I don't even want one pokemon from any village getting hurt."

"They're preparing, they have cameras around the camp now," Burton said, after scouting that day before she came.

"A smart pokemon can do so much more when corrupted than a trainer's. Yet even then the process still hurts their mental and physical powers." Burton and Ryan nodded. They got pokemon to ease into industry, and they wanted it, and the wilderness made them even tougher once they had decent shelter to survive. An association of farmers, and industry owners even donated money to ensure protection, she said.

Justifying the need to have the helicopter launch ship off the coast of Kanto, and the helicopters use, to the government would break someone's neck in paperwork. Kanto would complain about the ships, even though no one shot at friendlies. No one could arm the drone though, Kanto residents would be freaking out if those things had weapons on them.

For three nights Ryan would be up walking around, then sleeping in the day. He complained since the sudden shift caused him to be unable to sleep most of the day at first, but he relaxed and did it. Burton would walk around and go out for the hunts

Burton came back from the hunt with the pokemon and didn't even need to shoot because they trapped birds by themselves that day. Burton heard a dozen jets fly overhead just as he walked into the center of the village. He looked up, then looked down at the villagers. They talked among themselves in whispers.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"They kidnapped Ryan and the woman defender. She managed to call on that radio thing. It happened three minutes ago, I think," a hitmonlee said.

"You know, that sounds smart for them. Too bad we know what to do," Burton said, sitting against a wall. "I think that's a dragonite overhead, and helicopters in the distance."

"You seem not worried at all," another one said.

"Oh, I am, they could still kill him, they've never seen this kind of response."

The guild could hardly find hunters like Ryan able to complete the training, and defense companies' training also required high skills. Replacing both cost more time and money than sweeping in with dozens of trained extractors. The jets came back, and fired twelve rockets down a straight path—the road, Burton guessed. Then they left as the earth shook the tree branches free of dust and offset Burton's balance to nearly tip him over.

Burton sighed and got up, and said, "I'll get my sniper rifle. You all stay inside, please." He also opened a pack of plastic hand ties in case they ran over to him and surrendered. "Wonder what they want him for."

Five charizards came up above the tree tops from the camp. They shot flames at the helicopters. They passed right through and fired machine guns at them. The charizards fell and crashed somewhere in the trees from where the helicopters came from.

Burton stood still and stayed quiet, but his heart beat faster from the wait. No gunshots went off, and no attacks that he could hear, but did that mean they ran off with the two already and the others gave up? He paced around in a circle and swore at Team Rocket for trying this. No humans had kidnapped hunters before.

Burton saw Ryan stumping over logs and ferns just then. Burton laughed and said, "Ha, what did they see in you?"

Ryan swore and said he just wanted to go back to bed. When he got next to Burton, he said, "They wanted to ransom me for pokemon from this village."

"Hold on," Burton said, as he walked toward the hut. "What happened there?" and the helicopters began leaving as they ascended and traveled out.

"I woke up in a truck's bed when I heard twelve loud explosions throw the truck around with vibrations. The shock waves rocked my ears, and it does still hurt. The truck stopped and the driver got out and ran away. I saw that nice woman next to me, too, heh, sweet. Anyway, we sat in there until the helicopters got overhead and checked on us. Then they went over and arrested all the team members and left them tied to trees for police. Oh, and they destroyed the camp, too. "

"Huh, that better not happen again," Burton said. "the police are going to wake you up soon."

"Ah, whatever," he said, shrugging and going into his hut.


	5. Police Sometimes Just Don't Work

Story Five

"Police Sometimes Just Don't Work"

The recent village of hitmonlees and hitmonchans thanked Burton and Ryan for helping them set up and prepare to defend themselves against wild pokémon that have been known to kill lumberjacks that attempted to be in those same woods. They learned to fight better when a hitmonlee all the way from Neroburg (Burton and Ryan's home region) is staying for a month. The clearing of forest around the village made way for farms earlier and has also imported fine dried beans and peas and yams for them. Quite a treat for those that could only get yams by taking them from farms.

Ryan joked that they the guild is training them to be karate masters to train humans and other pokémon. Of course, it may have been so, but they could only speculate what was available to do and what the pokémon wanted to do. They always ended up in or around the hunters' home cities. One step into civil life gave such dignity that they wanted it full blown when they fully prepared.

Burton and Ryan visited a medicine shop in Mossgreen Village on their few days off. Cassandra gave the men a list of herbs, and pictures of them, and said she would buy them from them or any pokémon associated with them. They thanked her and walked over to Dark City the next day to see if any merchants wanted help.

Two trainers took up the street that Burton and Ryan first came to, so they walked around and found a dirt path into the city.

"Wow, that's wooden frames and plaster walls, or is it stone walls?" Burton said, walking past the buildings and homes. "It looks deserted, but the buildings are clean, no leaves or fir needles on the decks."

"Hey, why are you walking about this time of day?" a young man said from a second story window on Burton's side. "Those two gym leaders might zap you." He was brown haired, and he wore blue PJ's.

Burton felt the stock of his rifle as he thought about the threat and then asked, "Cities and towns aren't battlegrounds."

The young man sighed and said that the whole town would stay indoors and sleep during the day once or twice a week due to the competition that the two gyms act on. Other trainers jumped in recently, and now decks, flowerbeds, and windows are getting shattered, splashed with dust, and burnt. The whole battle was over who would become an official gym of the league.

"Hey, this is our field, leave," a pair of female trainers interrupted the young man's explanation.

The young man cowered out of view and Ryan turned at the pair of trainers. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "We aren't covering in a house, we came to help merchants."

The ladies stepped back and grit their teeth at them, a blond haired one with a yellow T-shirt and dusty blue jeans said that either we leave or we are enemies of the Kaz Gym. Burton threw his arms up and swatted his right hand up and down thrice from the rooftops to the ladies. Two lucarios jumped down from the rooftops and landed behind them. They slammed them to the ground and tied their hands with rope.

"Good job again, Jake and Jake," Ryan said, waving at the blue furred pokémon before they jumped back to the roofs.

The women cursed at the ties and the two hunters by saying that they just get in the way of the fun.

"There is destruction of wealth going on here, it must stop, Ryan," he said before walking up to a door and knocking. However, a man wearing a red wool jacket already came to the door and exclaimed that he never seen anybody stand up to Kaz or Yas's gyms like that before.

"Excited about that? Then, boy, do I have a deal for you!" Ryan shouted from behind Burton.

* * *

Police never stayed in Dark city for half a year, the gyms' mess caused the city to be too expensive for the police and they never won against either gym leader's pokémon. No one died, so police stayed out, and the gym leaders thought that making sure no one gets too hurt will guarantee that no police would show up. That was true, but Ryan's offer would knock both gyms out for good, yet kill nobody.

Burton and Ryan left after seeing that the people up and down that street jumped out doors to see what made one man, then a group of men and women and children so excited. They would act on the service, and citizens would pile their money together to support the cause.

Fifty pokémon from Neroburg walked into that city one night and certain homeowners hosted one pokémon at a time. The next day, the gyms went around to find opponents to fight and hopefully gain ground against the opposite gym. Both sides walked to the street were the lines were drawn to find people out on decks reading newspapers and watering flowers and replanting stomped ones. The sight of various pokémon on decks annoyed them though.

A blaziken or two over there, a swampert there, a dragonite on either side of the street, and one pokémon per three houses on average.

Kaz stood with his electabuzz, and four trainers wearing yellow (including the two women Jake and Jake took down). While Yas stood with his scyther and four other trainers wearing green.

"Ha ha, Kaz, you made the town stand outside? This won't stop us from proceeding to cut that gym down," Yas said, twirling his orange scarf as his dark brown hair shined.

Kaz, wearing that superman like blue suit with K on it, brushed his spiky black hair and said his new trainer would push Yas back. The people outside told them to stop battling and even leave the city. The trainers on both sides spurred their faces up and laughed to themselves. Still, a dozen men proclaimed that if they battled again here, they would be forced out of the city like they ought to have been.

"No no, Yas, I'm sure our pokémon are much stronger, I'll have that official gym yet," he said, smirking. "For example, mine can beat these pitiful pokémon around us."

Nearby pokémon on the decks turned and looked at Kaz, then the nodded at every other pokémon around on the decks.

Both sides of trainers told each other to get ready, then the nearest woman told them again to leave while she planted new yellow flowers around her deck.

"Electabuzz, stomp her flowers. Fight anyone that gets in the way."

The blaziken jumped over the deck and in front of the flowers. "Now fry that chicken," he said.

A thunder bolt struck the fire type, making his feathers stick up for a moment. To Kaz's surprise, the blaziken smirked and said something to Yas's side. The scyther's shoulders tightened and lifted his arms as he fly over the crowd and sliced through the deck. The woman screamed and ran off as both pokémon were on either side of him. When both jumped towards him, he grabbed the electabuzz's arm with both claws and snapped it, then kicked the scyther's face, pushed him to the ground, and launched his palm into the bug type's shoulder.

He stood up and shrugged. Then the two got up and their eyes burned red with pain and anger as their blood represented rage at the blaziken's actions. The blaziken jumped back and regrouped with other pokémon that he came with. Now two sides of foreign pokémon blocked the streets from the two gyms.

Both gyms took one street and said they would win, and then claim the official gym title.

* * *

Police finally came back to Dark City once it was known that both gyms were burned, and their owners displaced.

"What is the deal here? Taking the law into your own hands?" one male police officer said upon seeing the blood on the dirt, the walls, and the roofs. "Somehow, fifty super strong pokémon came in and broke all the limbs of the pokémon of both gyms."

Men and women from each house would laugh and say they didn't know why the pokémon came, or left as fast as they came. They just knew that they now enjoyed shopping any day of the week, and could take their partners and dates out for love anytime in the summer now. As for Yas and Kaz, a mob of people ran him out of town and police both arrested them later.


	6. The First Time in Sinnoh

Story Six

"First Time in Sinnoh"

Ryan's first experience with a trainer occurred in his first summer in Sinnoh. All other times he and Burton took comfort with pokemon across Neroburg's woods where snow left wells around the trees and iced the slopes. Younger hunters got the hardest jobs at the start, it made sure they could handle hunts in winter between snowstorms.

In those woods, Ryan and Burton would wave at the easy going hunters that killed feral pokemon for their own food. They would bring luxrays, blazikens, or even an ampharos to get their household fed. A trainer would command the pokemon to hunt, but those hunters and their pokemon would debate how to hunt. Now, in Sinnoh, no other humans than him and Burton showed up to meet them. Five hunters could pass by in a month in Neroburg.

For their job in Sinnoh, they met with a group of lucarios, infernapes, and gallades for offering them shelter. They crafted deals verbally over how much wood would be cut down then used for building or sold and shipped.

Then one day a trainer showed up. He first asked why two people would live among pokemon in those huts.

"They are ugly," Burton admitted, and smiled. "But we just know how to repel rainwater and winds. Better than living under a stump or log."

The young lady brushed her blond hair then looked at one lucario. She pointed at him, and said, "How much for him?"

Ryan sighed and said, "Go ask him."

"Lucarios don't talk."

"Then you can't make him an offer," Ryan said, looking around then seeing no other pokémon around.

She huffed at them and said the lucario would be hers after some time. They both laughed and said the proper way for doing that was to be around pokémon and actually listen more. She asked if they smoked weeds to be able to "talk" with them. That mocking made Ryan clench his fists. Any able pokémon could communicate with him, most people learned to do it in a year no matter their age. Then she pulled out a pokéball and expanded it. Burton flashed out his pistol and asked what she was up to by holding that ball up, and he demanded it go down.

"What is wrong with you, this is an offer for a battle over that lucario. I want it," she said, waving her ball.

Burton turned to Ryan, gave him a clenched face which mirrored Ryan's annoyance. This kid presumed that beating someone allowed them to gain the pokemon in question, and that offended the rights that the hunters respected.

"Fine," Burton said, then he slammed his pistol grip onto her head and knocked her out. "Ouch, knocked her out."

"Amazing huh, a thief made it clear she wanted to steal the lucario," Ryan said, and chuckled.

A gallade came over and asked why that lady got hit in the head. Then he jumped back with his white legs and complained that he felt wronged being near her, so he asked what could be the matter causing that.

"She couldn't understand a lucario, she told us. Oh, and she promised to battle us so she could grab a lucario," Ryan said.

"So that's it, she feels awful, I can't stand being around her knocked out self. Hate. Mostly hate and lust for power over pokemon, I've never felt it so bad in a human."

"Good thing the pistol got her then," Ryan said, poking the arm of her black coat with red pokéballs designed onto it. Dirt rubbed into her jeans and coat and hair from the fall, and Ryan joked that she was dirty as the gallade had felt.

The gallade told Ryan and Burton that he would not touch her, he wanted someone else to carry her away. Both agreed but said they wanted him to give her nightmares so she would be fearful of any pokemon village. While Burton and Ryan looked for a lucario or infernape to take her away, the gallade got to work on the lady's dreams and ensured the sights of the huts would be of planks shooting into her face and body, and of pokémon eating her.

After they asked a lucario and infernape to take her away, they also explained the situation to a gardevoir and she sighed at the situation. She told them to get on with removing her.

Of course, Ryan would say to the lucario and infernape, I think we'll have a few more of those humans coming around, must be the norm in this region. Burton scratched his head and said he'll ask for advice on dealing with trainers and other humans by tonight.

The next week, police came by and asked if they knew how a lady had come into a forest, slept, experienced nightmares, and then end up in an ER with a concussion to the top of her head.

"Nope. Did she mention this place?" Ryan asked, brushing fir needles from his brown hair as he looked at the blue officers.

"No," Ms. Jenny said.

"I didn't notice anything going odd around here. But maybe the pokemon know."

The officers sighed and said they can't talk. Burton and Ryan chuckled and said they would be best on their way then.

"Well since you two are so smart, what do they know?" she said, leaning towards them.

"Hunting discussions, basic buildings, logging, farming, and some cooking I think," Burton replied for Ryan. "Besides, the woods are big, I don't know what happens everywhere about here."

The officers nodded and said if they found her dead, they might have invaded this village despite there being no Sinnoh state control in the area. Burton nodded and told them to keep thinking that way, then wished them a good day and a storm of fir needles and leaves from the forest above.


End file.
